Evening Downpour
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: This is a requested story. FujiXOC. Fuji, Oishi, Momo and Eiji are on summer break, while the others are off doing their own thing as well. Fuji then meets a very interesting girl.


ACGOMN: Ehem. Hello, TeniPuri fans out there. My other attempt at your fandom. This time it is a request. Original character with Fuji Syuusuke. This is for **_hoplessromatic121_**.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the OC Ririshii Ame.

**Evening Downpour**

**By:**

**A Crazy Girl Of Many Names**

**Requested By:**

**hopelessromatic121**

It was a warm summer day at the shore. Some members of the Seigaku tennis team sat on the beach trying to enjoy their vacation after winning the Nationals not too long ago. Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Fuji were there. Ryoma was in the States for his vacation. Tezuka went up into the mountains for some nice fishing and such. Inui and Kaidoh were spending there summer training. For Inui it was concocting new things to force upon his friends during training.

"Man, I wish Ochibi came with us," complained Eiji.

"Eiji, I think he wanted to get away from us," said Fuji, the ever smiling tensai. "We are quiet overbearing."

"Especially Seigaku's mother here," commented Momo. He received a glare from Oishi. Fuji just kept smiling.

"Fuji," said Eiji, "could you go get us some food?"

"Why must I go," said Fuji.

"If I'm not mistaken you are the one with the money," said Momo. "Plus you are the oldest one here."

"Oh, I shall see what they have around here then," said Fuji. Fuji got up and wandered around the stands. Fuji was wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt, being stared at by girls. Maybe getting his picture in the newspaper along with his teammates was the cause. _Oh, a ramen shop._ Fuji decided that it was cheap.

"Welcome to the Arai Ramen Shop," said a familiar voice.

"Tooyama," said Fuji. And then he spotted the ex-captain of the Shitenhouji Chuu Middle, Shiraishi Kuranosuke, cooking in the back. "And Shiraishi."

"Fuji," greeted the ex-captain. "Kin-chan take his order."

"Sure thing," said Tooyama. "What do you need?" Fuji smiled that smile of his and order. He had to wait for the meal. There were only two other people in there. One boy and one girl. They seemed to be arguing over something.

"I can't believe you left without any money," yelled the girl. The girl was wearing a bathing suit with a pair of shorts on. She had red hair and was wearing a cap.

"It's not my fault," countered the boy. "You were suppose to be in charge of the money."

"So, Fuji how's Koshimae?"

"Oh, he's fine. Echizen is spending the summer in the States," said Fuji.

"Kin-chan," said another girl, coming from the back. "The two over there are scaring away potential customers."

"I'm sorry my idiot brother forgot the money," said the girl.

"Geez, it's just my luck that my brother is away for the month," sighed the girl. "Well, let's see your bill. If it's not much, you can come back when you get the money."

"If not you are suck here working," complained Tooyama. Fuji feeling bad, sort of for the red head girl

"I'll pay their bill," said Fuji.

"Hmm, well," said the owner. "Wait your Fuji Syuusuke and you almost defeated that idiot working on the food. You can have it for free your meal. And those can have their meal free too."

"Hiroko-chan your so mean," said Shiraishi. Fuji smiled and collected his food that he got for his friends. The girl approached him as he walked outside. Her brother was off already.

"I'm Ririshii Ame," introduced the girl.

"Well I'm Fuji Syuusuke," replied the tensai.

"Thanks for paying or getting it for free for us."

"No problem," said Fuji, with that same smile on his face.

"Well I have to go," said Ame, running off. At that moment Fuji knew that she was a sprinter. Call it intuition or just a good eye. He had a feeling he would be seeing more of that girl.

* * *

It was the following day, Fuji was relaxing on the beach. Eiji, Oishi and Momo wanted to go shopping for gifts. Fuji decided that he would just stay on the beach. Even a tensai needs a vacation. Right now he wished he brought something to read. Maybe he should go to a book store or something. His thoughts were interrupted when something fell on top of him.

"Oomph," grunted Fuji.

"Oh sorry man," said the girl. It was that Ame girl again. "Oh it's Fuji from the ramen shop."

"Hello," said Fuji. "May I ask why were you running on the beach?"

"I like running."

"Oh that makes sense," said Fuji with that smile of his. "By the way your Japanese is quite not perfected."

"Oh I moved from America with my mother, step father and step brother," said Ame. "I'm going to Seigaku."

"Well I go there," said Fuji.

"Really, at least now I'll know someone," said Ame. "We should hang out sometime."

"That would be interesting," said Fuji.

Later that night Momo, Oishi, Eiji and Fuji were eating dinner at their hotel. Eiji was excitedly talking about the gifts he got his family and friends. Oishi was trying to calm his tennis doubles partner. Momo was stuffing his face. Shopping made him hungry was his excuse.

"So what did Fuji do today," said Eiji.

"Nothing much. Although I met that girl from the ramen shop again," said Fuji.

"Oh does Fujiko have a girlfriend," teased Eiji.

"Now, now Eiji he just met her," said Oishi.

"Don't be silly," said Fuji, "Oishi is right I just met her."

* * *

It seemed that fate wanted them to know each other. They kept running into each other constantly. So, they finally decided to go out and get something to eat together at the place that they met. Luckily for Fuji, Shiraishi and Tooyama were not there.

"So, you are a tennis prodigy," said Ame. "I do track."

"Track, I should have guessed it," said Fuji. "Yes I play tennis." Thus beginning to know each other began. Ame was from America, definitely. Her father died when she was nine. Her mother had remarried a few years after, thus her gaining a step brother and step father. She is quite a tomboy and ignores formality. She is already calling him just Fuji, with no suffix. She told him to just call her by her first name Ame. And she is addicted to chocolate, he could tell.

"You know you smile all the time," said Ame.

"I know," said Fuji.

"You walk with your eyes closed, how do you anything," asked Ame.

"I'm a tensai so I can do that," said Fuji.

"That makes no sense," said Ame.

"I know," said Fuji, with that smile.

"OI, HIROKO WHERE ARE YOU," yelled some guys. These guys looked like they belonged to a street gang.

"What," asked the owner girl. "Oh you guys. I told you already beat it. I'm not dating any of you jackasses."

"Oh great a bunch of idiots are ruining are dinner," commented Ame.

"Shut up little girl," said one guy.

"I'm not little," growled Ame.

"You idiots are going to ruin my business," said Hiroko, remaining calm.

"Now, now gentlemen," said Fuji, a hint of teasing in his voice. "You shouldn't be causing any trouble for the shop owner and don't yell at my friend."

"You heard the freaky smiling guy," said Hiroko. "SCRAM."

"We'll be back," said the guys.

"Freaky smiling guy?"

"No offense, Fuji-san but your smile freaks me out," said the owner. "How can you have a boyfriend like that. Scary."

"Who has a boyfriend," asked Ame.

"Aren't you two together," asked Hiroko.

"NO," protested Ame. Fuji just smiled.

"Okay since you helped scare those guys away you get your meal free," said Hiroko, "By the way you might want to go home, looks like some rain for this evening." She left to go in the back.

"Rain I love the rain," said Ame.

"Hence your name," said Fuji. He was pointing out that her name meant rain. "Well I'll walk you to your hotel room." Vacation was almost over for him. In two days he and the others would have to leave for Fuji and the others in his year would have tennis practice to get on the high school team, and Momo, Kaidoh and Echizen had a training camp. Momo was made captain with Kaidoh as vice. Fuji and Ame walked at a nice pace. Unfortunately fate made it begin down pouring in a matter of seconds. That got both Ame and Fuji drenched.

"Well, this is nice," said Ame.

"If you say so," said Fuji, facial expression never changing. He and his smiling.

"If we run we will get more wet, so let's just keep walking," said Ame, "The hotel is not far." They had stayed in the same hotel building, good thing too.

"True," said Fuji.

"Well you know I feel better about moving to Japan now that I know at least one person," said Ame, grinning.

"We'll get time to spend with each other in school," said Fuji. "And you could meet my other friends."

"Aren't you with some now," said Ame.

"Yes, three of them," said Fuji, thinking of the ever energetic Eiji, the ever worrying mother of Seigaku and the dunk smash specialist. He had a weird bunch of friends. Then of course he was quite weird too.

"Hey you are spacing out on me," complained Ame.

"Ah, sorry," said Fuji.

"I guess since you are a tennis star and genius you are always thinking," said Ame.

"Something like that," said Fuji.

"Well we are there," said Ame, pointing to the hotel. They separated ways and went to their respective rooms. However, they didn't notice that Eiji was spying on them with Momo.

"Fujiko-chan has a girlfriend," said Eiji. Oh dear that rumor was going to get around fast. Momo and Oishi knew that Fuji's fan club members aren't going to be happy. Poor Fuji and that girl. Eiji took out his cell phone and begin sending messages to the others. Pity Fuji and his new friend (and truly most likely his future girlfriend).

* * *

ACGOMN: Well, that's it. Please review. 


End file.
